Crona
Crona is one of the first reoccurring antagonists of the Soul Eater series. The child of Medusa Gorgon, Crona is a Demon Sword Master whose weapon, Ragnarok, resides permanently within his/her blood. Despite the fact that Ragnarok is very muscular, Crona is very flimsy. Crona was Medusa's first attempt at creating a Kishin, but instead of turning into a Demon god, Crona instead turned to help Death defeat Medusa and, ultimately, the Kishin. Crona is presented with an ambiguous gender throughout the entire series and while there have been hints toward Crona's sex in both directions, nothing definitive has been presented. Info Appearance Crona has an androgynous appearance, with a thin body, monotone expression, pink hair, and tall stature. His/Her hair is quite short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The bangs are straight-cut and end above the eyebrows, but do not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over Crona's face. Most of the time, Crona wears a long black old-style robe that is tight-fitting and ends at the mid-calf level on his/her legs. The robe is completed with large white cuff-links at the ends of each sleeve and a tall white button-up collar at the neck. Black slipper-like shoes with a tall white cuff protruding out of the top are also worn. For formal occasions, Crona wears a white suit: the suit is very plain, with long un-detailed pants and a coat with long sleeves and a collar. The coat appears to fasten at the front and back. As a child, Crona wore a black knee-high dress. The dress has a rugged cut-out at the bottom, laced with several white diamonds. Like the present-day clothing, the childhood design also has a white collar and cuffs. The shoes stay relatively the same, as well. Crona's hair is shorter and simpler in this stage, but overall the same design. After being "re-shaped" by Medusa and fused completely with the Black Clown, his/her clothes have been covered by several steel/cloth plates on his/her shoulders coming from his/her neck and more plates around the waist, though it now manifests without the aid of the other two arms, becoming part of some kind of permanent attire. When not fused with the Black Clown, Crona still wears a black dress, but without the white cuffs and collar. The dress is now covered by thick folds of fabric covering the feet (slightly similar to Arachne's dress). Also, as Crona edges closer to utter insanity, his/her features become noticeably sharper, with a thin and long body, long and bony fingers, and sharper, colder eyes. Personality Crona was taught at an early age to kill and torture small animals by Medusa to get him/her used to killing people. Crona is Ragnarok's meister, and is initially under Medusa's orders (and control) to take any soul they find, be it evil or good. Crona is a very naive and submissive person who is constantly pestered by Ragnarok in the form of noogies and threats to eat Crona's share of food. Crona does not like to fight (often unable to overcome any obstacles presented) but Medusa normally introduces a spell into Crona's mind which increases Crona's aggression. Ragnarok also bullies him/her into fighting. While under Medusa's control, Crona becomes dangerously unstable, showing signs of insanity and aggression, spouting senseless comments and laughing at random moments. Crona is incredibly nervous and jumpy, and the slightest thing can make him/her frightened. Crona is also incredibly emotional and sensitive. After Crona becomes friends with Maka in the anime, however, Crona begins to become surer of herself/himself, but still has difficulty making decisions. He/she soon begins to distinguish the difference between good and evil. Crona is extremely negative, negative enough that a poem he/she wrote was depressing enough to make Black Star, Maka, Marie, Soul, and Sid hide in a corner after reading it. Crona seems to want to adapt to interacting with people, but it seems hard for him/her to do, most likely because of Medusa's abusive treatment. However, Crona does show signs of slowly opening up to the people around him/her, and becomes touched with how the others care about him/her, up to the point he/she thinks he does not deserve that much attention. Crona seems more relaxed around Maka. Unless Maka comes and fetches him/her, Crona normally stays in a corner of any room, and will cower in it if frightened, calling the corner 'Mr. Corner'. Crona mostly interacts with others only when Maka is present, since Maka can easily tune in to Crona's Soul Wavelength to be understanding and calming when needed. Crona also expresses unusual determination when it comes to helping or protecting Maka. Due to Crona's lack of interaction with others (other than eating their souls), Crona has nearly no experience in interacting with other people, hence Crona's catchphrase, "I don't know how to deal with ???..." Crona cannot adapt to new situations and can panic easily, and finds it difficult to make decisions. Despite the fact that Crona was beginning to adapt to his/her new life, he/she was coerced back into working for Medusa and ran away from Shibusen after acting as a spy for Medusa. After returning to Medusa, Crona's personality reverts back to his/her original dark, insane state. Crona also seems to suffer from amnesia, not remembering Maka or his/her friends However; he/she shows signs of inner conflict as he/she attempts to remember his/her past life. In the anime, Crona becomes more determined and courageous when he/she decides to go and defeat Medusa and rescue Stein alongside Marie and Maka. Although still nervous and unsettled by Medusa, Crona stands up to her and even risks his/her life for Maka. In the anime, Crona also seems to have a good sense of direction, being able to navigate both himself/herself and Marie through DWMA and Medusa's lair. Gender Crona is presented throughout the series as having an ambiguous sex, and although hints are given to identify the gender, nothing has ever stated it exactly. It is important to note that Crona refers to himself/herself with the masculine pronoun boku (僕)— Japanese for "I", which is used mainly by, but not exclusively, males. However, the term is becoming more popular with females and is not unheard of to be used by a girl, especially tomboys. This is seen in other anime such as Souseiseki in Rozen Maiden for example. Also, Medusa always calls Crona as "my child", never referring something more specific as "son" or "daughter". Maka refers to Crona over and over as 'he' and Stien calls Crona 'your son' in the battle with Medusa, though Crona's gender is still unknown. it a boy Powers & Abilities Crona's blood has been entirely replaced with 'Black Blood' which both protects Crona from physical harm and provides a degree of healing. Ragnarok, originally a normal weapon, was melted into the black blood before the transfusion, which causes their symbiotic nature. This also allows them to do attacks using the Black Blood exclusive to them. Since Medusa is Crona's mother, there may be potential for him/her to be able to use magic, but nothing has been observed as of yet. In the anime, despite having no onscreen training, Crona successfully pulls off a Chain Resonance with Maka and Marie. Later in the manga version Crona dons two new appendages each armed with a different blade. It is interesting to note that, even if Ragnarok is fully part of Crona's body by being melted in his/her blood; they can separate, but only in the weapon/meister combination. The Bloody attacks put aside, it appears in Chapter 13 that Crona is able to throw the Demon Sword to an enemy (in this case, the Flying Dutchman). After killing Medusa (and possibly eating her soul), Crona gained the strange ability to manifest his/her shadow or generate black blood from his/her feet in the form of spiky vines fast enough to cut Maka's cheek without her even noticing it and resilient enough to completely block an attack from Black Star. His/Her black blood also allowed him/her to create wings for flying, which are strong enough to take him/her to the moon. After absorbing the Kishin Asura, Crona's power and control over Black Blood increased tremendously, as he was shown to be able to rip a tooth from Moon itself and overpower Black Star with sheer physical force during the Battle on the Moon. Attacks Like Maka does with Soul, all of Crona's attacks are used together with Ragnarok. *Screech Alpha: Same as the Screech Beta but launched at the enemy as a projectile with explosive results. *Screech Beta: A powerful slash in the form of a mouth. *Screech Gamma: A multi-slashing attack that releases sound waves in succession. *Screech Delta: Crona uses his/her three arms to fire numerous sound waves in all directions. *Black Dragon: A soul resonance where Ragnarok absorbs all human soul eggs and morph into a dragon-form. All of Crona's attacks are enhanced. *Bloody Needles: This attack can only be performed when Crona's blood has been spilled, transforming it into black needles that stab through the opponent if they get too close. After getting "re-shaped" by Medusa, Crona's bloody needles are almost whirlwind-like shaped and can change direction to follow the enemy even if they miss the first shot. *Bloody Slicer: Crona will cut his/her own wrist and then make a flinging motion with the arm, when this happens Ragnarok will change the blood into a blade for medium ranged attacks. *Bloody Lance: With his/her writs cut, he/she flings it in a circle and a huge black-blood thorn appears in his/her front launching itself like a dart towards the enemy. The effects were not seen as both Black Star & Russia's Death scythe, Tsar Pushka, managed to stop the attack. *Bloody Coat: With unseen ways Crona manifests black blood and creates a cloak-like shield with it (with the bottom collar shaped like arrows). It seems to be able to withstand substantial damage. *Mad Blood: Crona's lower half becomes bloated like a flower's bud with three kishin eyes on it. It’s unknown how, but when hit, the target becomes trapped in a huge black-blood ball that emanates madness. As of Chapter 87, Crona confirmed that when hit by the attack; the victim "swallows madness, melts into madness, and hardens with madness". This attack can grow powerful enough to swallow entire cities, as shown at the end of Chapter 84. *Rose Thorn Storm: This attack works the same way as Medusa's Vector Storm,with the addition of a few thorns sprouting blooming Roses made of black blood. *Thorn Defense: Crona's second defensive technique. Crona crosses his/her arms as multiple thorn arrows appear from beneath his/her robe & shoot upwards in front of Crona like a fence, allowing him/her to block multiple frontal attacks. In Soul Eater Crona is Medusa's child, though the father is unknown. Sometime in (presumably) the infant or toddler stage, Crona's natural blood is replaced by the melted-down Ragnarok's Black Blood. Crona is instructed by Medusa to kill small animals, trying to build a base of madness for the potential Kishin. For years, Medusa tempts the madness within Crona to slaughter for the sake of consuming souls. Since Crona had never heard of Shibusen until confronted by Maka in the church, Medusa must have only given Crona the most basic of educations. Videos Major Battles * Crona, Ragnarök, Sora, Maka, Soul, and Riku vs. Slender Man and Darkrai * Crona, Ragnarök, Sora, Bloom, Soul Eater Evans, Black☆Star, Maka Albarn, Raven Queen, Lock, Shock, and Barrel vs. Asura, and Slender Man * Crona and Ragnarök vs. Gekko Moria * Crona and Ragnarök vs. Trix * Crona, Ragnarök, Spectra, and Jake the Dog vs. Dark Pit, Desiree and Jafar (more coming soon.....) Updates in Other Worlds Great Pirate Era * Has bounty of 555 million berries * Known as the "Shadow Swordsman" Fiore * Member of Fairy Tail The Grid * Learned Slash and Erase Story of Joining Sora's Team As Crona, and his friends were playing basketball in the afternoon, they saw a flash ripple in the sky and saw few of the team members fall from the sky and all began to split up to see what were the falling objects. Once they spread out, Crona soon saw two people in on crystalis pod (Sora, and Sofia), and after he/she released them, the two thanked him and which made him/her feel good about freeing them. But when Heartless appeared to attack them, Crona was impressed by Sora's technique and Sofia magic charms affecting the creatures. After the fight, Crona and Ragnorok asked about where they're from, but after Sora and Sofia explained, Crona was in a great nervous state, but when the gems began to glow, the message was from Lock, Shock, and Barrel who met Death the Kid, Patti, and Liz, that the Keyhole was in the academy, where the room Death was in. Soon when everyone met up, Lord Death was captured by Asura and Slender Man, to stop Sora and company from opening the new pathway. Soon Sora, Maka, Soul, Riku, and Crona joined to fight the 2 villains. Soon when Death was freed by Kid, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Lucinda and Sofia, the showdown lasted about 118 seconds. Soon when Slender Man and Asura retreated, Crona, Soul, Maka and the others decided to join the team to save the other worlds from Asura's wrath. Relationships in the Team Friends Sora: Ever since the two met, Crona kept smiling a little everytime he's always helping him/her and his friends. And like the other members of the team, Sora touches Crona's heart always. Sofia: Like Sora, Crona finds her really trustworthy by the count of her sweet and kind heart. Cameron: The two get along well after the protect each other from being picked on. Stitch: By the way Stich always follows Crona ever sinced he/she joined in, because Crona was told by Moka that he likes him/her and wants to be his/her friend. Frankie Stein and other Monster High students: When Crona realized there was also a school when he started his first day, in one of his/her classes, there are lots of monster students but are really nice, and Crona takes friendships with Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Deuce, Spectra, Twyla, Jackson, and Clawd Wolf. Hector: As the two didn't seem fond of each other, Crona warmed up to him as he has seen the way Hector and Sofia always get along, and how Hector plays in a band with Catty Noir. Anne Maria: Ever since their first encounter, they never had problems with other, and Crona seems happy when Anne Maria stands up for Crona when Scott bullies him/her in combat on missions. Even when Ragnarok grabbed Crona's arm to fell Anne Maria's chest, Anne Maria never harmed Crona because she knows it was Ragnorok's fault by forcing Crona to, and still, after that moment, they became close friends (and also Anne Maria decides to help Crona with his/her style). Ariel, Snow White, Belle, Anna, Cinderella, Cinderella, Tiana, Jasmine, Aurora, Elsa, Mulan, Pocahontas, Merida, Rapunzel, Kairi, and Alice: As Crona first met them when he accidentally interrupted their tea time, Crona thought they were going to punish him, but when they welcomed him/her in the tea room, Crona felt happy to meet sweet ladies in one room. When Crona first smiled, they treat him/her like a true family member than a teammate. Crona even vows to never let anything, or any other villain hurt them no matter what. Owen: When they first met during the tour of The Giant Ultimate Gummi Ship when he hugged Crona tight with excitement, Owen and Crona watched each others back as "buddies". Madeline Hatter: When Madeline heard Crona saying that he/she doesn't mind tea parties, Madeline claimed him/her as her new BFFAWFAE (Best Friend From Another World For All Eternity), and had tea parties each day and spend time as good friends. Beaker: Due to Beaker always being silly and making Crona laugh, Crona stands up for him when he gets "humiliated", even though he's not. Lindsay: Lindsay quickly became friends with Crona as she found Crona adorable when he/she shows the shy and scared side of him/her. Enemies Slender Man: After their first encounter in Death City, Crona swore to make it up to his misdead against the team for almost costing Sora's life from a poison Maleficent forced him to put in his tea in their mission in the Land of Ooo. Pete: During Crona's first mission with Dakota, Yasmina, Lock, Barrel, and Finn the Human, Crona was angry with Pete for harming his teammates really hard, and always trained to be ready to face Pete again. Big Yellow: As Crona keeps cowaring in fear whenever he/she sees Big Yellow appear, Crona struggles in their showdowns between them due to Big Yellow's creepy look. Jeff the Killer: Crona never liked Jeff the first moment they meant, and would never allow Jeff to hurt any of his/her friends no matter what. Vanitas: Vanitas is a reminder of what Crona used to be; psychotic, dangerous and pure darkness. Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy characters Category:Kids Category:Mysterious characters Category:Shy characters Category:Kind heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Psychotic characters Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good Category:Weapon Masters Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:School students Category:Athletes Category:Cowards Category:Martial Artists Category:Pre-Teens Category:Hunters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Cute characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Funimation characters Category:Strong characters Category:S-Class characters Category:A-Class characters Category:Good hearted characters Category:Lonely characters Category:TV Show characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Demons Category:Unknown Genders Category:Comedy characters Category:Silent characters Category:Main Members Category:Tough characters Category:Mature characters Category:Clumsy characters Category:Sweethearts Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Warriors Category:Henchmen Category:Servants Category:Lovers Category:Flying characters Category:Spies Category:Light Category:Traitors Category:Punks and Goths Category:Elemental characters Category:Artists Category:Creations Category:Destructive characters Category:Saviors Category:Crazy characters Category:Serious characters Category:Heroes Category:Those That Have Been Arrested Category:Immortals Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Restoration Committee members Category:Sadistic characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Weapons Category:Those Brought Back to Life Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero Saints Category:Revived characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Slaves Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Next Avenger candidates Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Characters with Dark Forms Category:Sora's Elites Category:Zeno's Friends Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students Category:Sin of Sloth Category:Element of Loyalty/Bravery